


The saddest girl of Westeros  -  E & S

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Love, M/M, You Have Been Warned, soo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>----------------------------------------<br/>“So, this is how love looks like” Shireen thought<br/>----------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My little lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, this is how love looks like” Shireen thought.

Shireen had always been a sad child.

Ser Davos and his father noticed it a long time ago. One day, she heard them. They had said the sweet princess had the saddest smile in all Westeros. Possibly she would agree. In Dragonstone, her only companion were Edric Storm and Patchface, but now, in the cold and far north she was alone with her hateful mother and a father who barely had time for her. Dragonstone itself was a grim place. It was no home for a little girl. At least, the north was very different to her home; there was something new every day, and despite her parents’ opinion, Castle Black looked absolutely magic for her, specially the library.  Shireen loved books, and she became the most avid reader… Well, after Sam. She gladly used her free time teaching Gilly and she had proved being a lovely and effective teacher. Anyway, today, they had finished their lesson in the main hall, and Shireen walked until she found the huge wooden door. She opened it and smelled the air. Her favourite fragrance was this. Old books. She walked and took sit on a bench, right in front of a thick tome of _“Compilation of Legends from Riverrun”_ Her mind traveled very far. She thought about her friend Edric. This was one of his favourite books too. Sometimes, Edric told her he would become a great hero, just like his father, and much greater than all those legendary knights. She remembered his disheveled black hair and his nice smile.  She missed her only friend so much! For a moment, she believed her eyes would start weeping. This would not be what everybody expected form the only living child of The One True King of Westeros. At least, she was alone at the library… That was what she believed.

**“Good morning my little lady”** someone sang in a happy tone.

**“Eh?... Where are you?”** Shireen could not identify the source of the sound, and she just turned her face up in awe, until she found him, hanging upside down; with his legs were entangled on a huge wooden piece, and a big smile painted on a face which was covered with dust. Her interlocutor held a duster, as he greeted her from the beams of the roof.

**“Good morning, ser Pypar.”**

**“Uh! You know my name, my lady?”** the young man did not seem to care about Shireen aspect. He just looked at her directly in the eye, with an surprised expression.

**“Yes…”** Answered Shireen, smiling shyly. For some reason, the black brother looked dependable, so, she explained. **“You are one of Lord Commander’s friends, and I’ve seen you in the kitchens. What are you doing up there, ser?”**

**“I’m just cleansing a bit. You know. No one wants grumpkins and snarks running through our castle”** Said with a gorgeous smile. **“But, my lady, I’m no knight. Please, just call me Pyp. Everybody does so.”** Pyp took between his teeth the duster, and unhanged himself with a light somersault. When he landed, Shireen covered her mouth, holding her breath.

**“That was awesome, ser!..ehm… Pyp”**

**“Thank you, my lady.”** Replied Pyp with a gracious bow.  **“Are you looking for Gilly?”**

**“No, ser. We’ve just finished our lesson earlier. I just wanted to read something…I love reading.”**

**“That’s amazing. People should read more. My friend Sam taught me, but I still need a lot of practice”** Pyp recognized. **“What’s your favourite story, my lady?”**

**“Stories about ships, direwolves and singers are my favourites. I love them!”** she told with an intense shine in her eyes.

**“Oh, my lady, I was a mummer once! I know a lot of stories, and also, I love to sing; you should visit us someday at the main hall. I’m always telling stories to my brothers.”** Pyp exclaimed with an enthusiasm that Shireen had never seen.

**“Thank you. That would be nice, but my mom told me not to do it.”** Her face was invaded by sadness again **“She says that I must not show myself to others… Says that I’m a terrific creature”** mumbled, touching her cheek, which was almost disfigured by the greyscale.

**“Terrific… Sure. Not everyone can have ´royal ears´, my lady, but I’m afraid they’re not as terrifically beautiful as mine. Surely, your mom cannot wiggle them like me.”** Pyp said, wiggling his own huge ears like a happy pup. **“maybe we’re related, my lady”** Pyp’s laugh was the most contagious thing ever, and Shireen replaced her sad expression for a sweet and small laughter. Shyly, she touched softly Pyp’s ears, and beamed for an instant.

**“Ooh… How do you do that?!”** Shireen had never seen something similar.

**“That’s one of my many tricks, my lady, but a wizard never reveals his secrets”** Pyp said, winking. **“Just kidding. I can show you if you want it”**

Shireen only knew a magician… The red woman, and she could not be more different to this nice and lighthearted boy.

In a blink, Pyp knew what the little princess needed. **“By the way, do you know the story of Ser Barristan the Bold?”**

Shireen had met Ser Barristan in person once in Dragonstone. He had given many of her favourite books, and she had thanked him politely. Of course she had learnt his whole biography, and she could recite the dates and places of every single battle.

**“I just know a bit about him. Please… Could you tell me his story someday?”**

**“Someday? Sit and enjoy, my lady.”**

*

That afternoon, Pyp used his duster as a sword; he acted like a princess, using an impeccable falsetto; he imitated four different accents; sang three songs; became a sorcerer, a king, and a knight, who fought against five imaginary foes; and climbed to the roof again to shot invisible arrows against monsters and dragons. Finally, when the dragon -also personified by him-, was defeated, and he had saved Westeros, with help of his squire, Shireen the bold, after some hours, the show was over.

Shireen had started smiling shyly, and after a while, she had laughed and took part on the play. At the end, the princess clapped like never before. She felt happy and for a day, the greyscale, her mom, the red woman, the high expectations, the fear and the darkness didn’t exist. She was just a little girl, laughing after a play. She truly felt like the heroin of a story; strong and beautiful, and after hugging the mummer, she even gave an unexpected and delicate kiss on Pyp’s cheek. The mummer’s eyes went wide and round, as he laughed. **“Oh, My! I must be the only black brother who has been kissed by a princess in a millennium or so. I’m so flattered. Thanks my lady!”**

However, in Shireen’s mind emerged a doubt about her new friend. He lived in the end of the world, among death and war. How could he be so happy?

**“Pyp… May I ask you something?”**

**“Sure, my lady”**

**“How can you smile when your world is so cold and dark?”**

**“My world is not cold, my Princess. Love is all you need to warm up your world, and love can be given anywhere. It’s free and is beautiful. I have a lot of love to give and I receive a bunch every day!** ”

**“But how…?”**

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

**“Hello my sweet Pyp.”** A deep and loving voice greeted from the other side of the door, and when he continued   **“Edd told me that you’d be here. Dinner is ready, and we should…”**

Shireen understood everything when she observed the red haired man who entered through the door, and that young warrior looked at Pyp with a big disarming smile on his face. Then, he looked at her, still smiling. He was a bit ashamed to be heard saying cheesy things to his lover in front of a princess, but his love for Pyp could not be denied anyway. They hugged and Pyp stepped on Grenn’s boots, gently rubbing his nose’s tip -still covered with dust- against Grenn’s. **“Good evening, honey. The princess is here. You should cleanse the dust of your face”** Pyp replied. 

_“So, this is how love looks like”_  Shireen thought when her eyes met those pretty blue ones, and Grenn smiled in response.

**“My lady. It’s time for dinner and your mother is waiting for you.”** The ranger said, bowing.

**“Thanks, lord Grenn.”**

**“I’m no lord. I’m just a former-farmer, and a ginger ranger.”**

Shireen could not avoid laughter, long and clear. Her laugh was followed by Pyp’s. Grenn just looked at them mildly confused. Why everybody laughed when he tried to eloquently describe himself.

**“My lady, Grenn will escort you to the main hall. I must finish cleaning the roof, but it won’t take me long. I’ll be with you as soon as I finish”** Pyp said.

**“Oh, no! You’ve spent a lot of time with me. Please, let me help you!”** The comment was emitted suddenly and Shireen herself did not know where did her bravery come from. She was expecting to be treated like a useless princess, a sick little girl or a weak lady, but the answer was not what she had expected.

**“Sure. Let’s do it!”** Grenn exclaimed.

Shireen and Grenn moved and cleansed the furniture, as Pyp finished with the beams. After that, they mopped the floor and stored the brooms.

**“Come on, my brave Aurochs! Would you mind taking us to the hall?... You know, just the way you always take Ollie and me?”** Pyp said after a lot of work, laughs and dust. However, none of them were tired, and the suggestion was very well received.

*

The One True King of Westeros had never achieved it. It was easier for him to resist a year long siege than fulfilling that impossible task. He had given up a long ago… But those two unknown foolish boys did it. His grace, Stannis Baratheon’s mouth opened slowly, and the soup inside it was visible in the mere moment when he looked in awe how the princess entered to the main hall.

Shireen was seated on Pyp’s shoulders, and the little mummer himself was being carried on Grenn’s broad shoulders. She was holding in her hand a duster, and her hair, clothes and face were wholly grey, covered with dust and some spider webs. From such amazing height, she was laughing and cheering like the little girl she was.

Not even the Lord Commander Snow could avoid smiling when Ser Alliser asked **“What in the Seven Hells is happening here?”** and everybody saw the way Stannis dropped his jaw, as the little Shireen, answered laughing, and pointing with the duster **“I’m Shireen the Bold and these are Pypar the Great, and Grenn the Brave Aurochs. _Yield!!_ ”**

*****

** La chica más triste de Poniente **

Shireen siempre había sido una niña triste.

Ser Davos y su padre se habían dado cuenta de ello hacía mucho tiempo. Un día, ella les escuchó. Habían dicho que la dulce princesa tenía la sonrisa más triste de todo Poniente... Posiblemente ella estaría de acuerdo. En Dragonstone, sus únicos compañeros eran Edric Tormenta y Caramanchada, pero ahora, en el frío y lejano norte estaba sola con una madre llena de odio y un padre que apenas tenía tiempo para ella. Dragonstone era un lugar sombrío; no era un hogar para una niña. Al menos, el norte era muy diferente a su casa; allí había algo nuevo cada día, y a pesar de la opinión de sus padres, el Castillo Negro lucía absolutamente mágico para ella, especialmente la biblioteca. Shireen amaba los libros, y se convirtió en la lectora más ávida... Bueno, después de Sam.

Ella empleaba con mucho gusto su tiempo libre enseñando a Gilly y había demostrado ser una maestra encantadora y eficaz. De todos modos, hoy habían terminado su lección en la sala principal, y Shireen caminó hasta encontrar la enorme puerta de madera. La abrió y aspiró profundamente el aire. Su perfume favorito era este: Libros antiguos. Se acercó y tomó asiento en un banco, justo en frente de un grueso tomo de _“Recopilación de las Leyendas de Aguasdulces”_ Su mente viajó muy lejos. Pensó en su amigo Edric. Este era uno de sus libros favoritos también. A veces, Edric le decía que se convertiría en un gran héroe, al igual que su padre, y sería mucho más grande que todos esos caballeros legendarios. Recordó su cabello negro siempre despeinado y su bonita sonrisa. ¡Ella extrañaba tanto a su único amigo! Por un momento, ella creyó que sus ojos comenzarían a llorar. Esto no era lo que todos esperaban de la única heredera de El Verdadero Rey de Poniente. Por lo menos, estaba sola en la biblioteca... Eso era lo que ella creía.

**“¡Buenos días mi pequeña dama!”** alguien cantó en un tono feliz.

**“¿Eh? ... ¿Dónde estás?”** Shireen no pudo identificar la fuente del sonido, y volvió la cara hacia arriba asombrada, hasta que lo encontró, colgado boca abajo; con sus piernas enredadas en un enorme pedazo de madera, y una gran sonrisa pintada en un rostro cubierto totalmente de polvo. Su interlocutor sostenía un plumero en una mano, y la saludó desde las vigas del techo.

**“Buenos días, Ser Pypar.”**

**“¡Uh!  Vos sabéis mi nombre, mi señora?”** El joven no pareció preocuparse por el aspecto de Shireen. Él sólo la miró directamente a los ojos, con una expresión de sorpresa.

**“Sí...”** respondió Shireen, sonriendo tímidamente. Por alguna razón, el hermano negro parecía fiable, por lo que explicó. **“Vos sois uno de los amigos del Lord Comandante, y os he visto en las cocinas. ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí arriba, Ser?”**

**“Sólo estoy limpiando un poco. ¿Sabéis?. Nadie quiere tiburientes y endriagos correteando por nuestro castillo”** Dijo con una sonrisa hermosa. **“Pero, mi señora… yo no soy un caballero. Por favor, sólo llamadme Pyp. Todo el mundo lo hace”**. Pyp tomó entre sus dientes el plumero, y se descolgó a sí mismo con un ligero salto mortal. Cuando aterrizó, Shireen se cubrió la boca, conteniendo el aliento.

**“¡Eso fue impresionante, Ser... Ehm... Pyp!”**

**“Gracias, mi señora.”** Respondió Pyp con una reverencia llena de gracia. **“¿Estáis buscando a Gilly?”**

**“No. Acabamos de terminar nuestra lección. Sólo quería leer algo... Me encanta leer”**

**“Eso es increíble. La gente debería leer más. Mi amigo Sam me enseñó un poco, pero todavía necesito mucha práctica”** reconoció Pyp. **“¿Cuál es tu historia favorita, mi señora?”**

**“Las historias sobre barcos, lobos huargos y bardos son mis favoritas. ¡Los adoro!”** , Le dijo con un intenso brillo en los ojos.

**“¡Oh, mi señora”, yo fui un mimo alguna vez! Conozco un montón de historias, y también adoro cantar; nos deberías visitar algún día en el salón principal. Siempre estoy narrando historias a mis hermanos.”** Pyp exclamó con un entusiasmo que Shireen nunca había visto.

**“Gracias. Eso estaría bien, pero mi mamá me dijo que no lo hiciera.”** Su rostro fue invadido por la tristeza de nuevo. **“Ella dice que yo no me debo mostrar ante los demás... Dice que soy una criatura terrible”** murmuró, tocando su mejilla, que casi estaba desfigurada por la psoriagris.

**" _Terrible_... Claro. No todo el mundo puede tener _las_ Orejas Reales, mi señora, pero me temo que aun así, son tan _terriblemente_ hermosas como las mías. Seguramente, tu madre no puede moverlas como yo”** , dijo Pyp, moviendo sus enormes orejas como un cachorro feliz. **“Tal vez estamos emparentados, mi señora”** La risa de Pyp era la cosa más contagiosa que había escuchado, y Shireen reemplazó su expresión triste por una risa dulce y pequeña. Tímidamente, tocó con suavidad las orejas de Pyp, y sonrió por un instante.

**“¡Ooh... ¿Cómo hiciste eso?!”** Shireen nunca había visto nada similar.

**“Ese es uno de mis muchos trucos, mi señora, pero un mago nunca revela sus secretos”** , dijo Pyp, guiñando un ojo. **“… Es una broma. Te puedo mostrar luego si quieres”**

Shireen sólo conocía un mago... La mujer roja, y no podría ser más diferente de este agradable y alegre muchacho.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pyp supo lo que la pequeña princesa necesitaba. **“Por cierto, ¿Conoces la historia de Ser Barristan el Bravo?”**

Shireen había conocido a Ser Barristan en persona una vez en Dragonstone. Le había obsequiado muchos de sus libros favoritos, y ella le dio las gracias educadamente. Por supuesto que ella había aprendido toda su biografía, y podía recitar de memoria las fechas y los lugares de cada batalla.

**“Sólo sé un poco sobre él. Por favor... ¿Podrías contarme su historia algún día?”**

**“¿Algún día? Toma asiento y disfruta, mi señora.”**

*

Esa tarde, Pyp utilizó su plumero como una espada; actuó como una princesa, utilizando un falsete impecable; imitó cuatro acentos diferentes; cantó tres canciones; se convirtió en un hechicero, un rey, y un caballero, que luchó contra cinco enemigos imaginarios; y se subió al techo de nuevo para arrojar flechas invisibles contra monstruos y dragones. Por último, cuando el dragón -también personificado por él-, fue derrotado, y él había salvado Poniente, con la ayuda de su escudera, Shireen la Audaz, después de algunas horas, el espectáculo había terminado.

Shireen había comenzado sonriendo tímidamente, y después de un tiempo, ella rió y tomó parte en la obra. Al final, la princesa aplaudió como nunca antes. Se sentía feliz y, por un día, la psoriagris, su madre, la mujer roja, las altas expectativas, el miedo y la oscuridad no existían. No era más que una niña, riendo después de una obra de teatro. Ella realmente se sentía como la heroína de una historia; fuerte y hermosa, y después de abrazar al mimo, ella incluso depositó un beso inesperado y delicado en la mejilla de Pyp. Los ojos del mimo se volvieron más grandes y redondos que de costumbre, mientras reía. **“¡Oh, Dioses! Debo ser el único hermano negro que ha sido besado por una princesa en un milenio más o menos. Estoy muy halagado. ¡Gracias mi señora!”**

Sin embargo, en la mente de Shireen surgió una duda acerca de su nuevo amigo. Él vivía en el fin del mundo, entre la muerte y la guerra. ¿Cómo podía ser tan feliz?

**“Pyp... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?”**

**“Claro, Shireen”**

**“¿Cómo puedes sonreír cuando tu mundo es tan frío y oscuro?”**

**“Mi mundo no es frío, mi princesa. El amor es todo lo que necesitas para calentar tu mundo, y el amor se puede regalar en cualquier lugar. Es gratis y es hermoso. ¡Tengo mucho amor para dar y yo recibo un montón todos los días!”**

**“Pero, ¿cómo...?”**

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

**“Hola, dulce Pyp.”** Una voz profunda y afectuosa saludó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y continuó **“Edd me dijo que estarías aquí. La cena está lista, y deberíamos...”**

Shireen entendió todo cuando observó al hombre pelirrojo que entró por la puerta, y el joven guerrero miró a Pyp con una grande y adorable sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces, él la miró, sin dejar de sonreír. Lucía un poco avergonzado de ser escuchado diciendo cosas cursis a su amante delante de una princesa, pero su amor por Pyp no se podía negar de todos modos. Ambos se abrazaron y Pyp se paró sobre las botas de Grenn, frotando suavemente la punta de su nariz -todavía cubierta de polvo- contra la de su Uro. **“Buenas noches, cariño. La princesa está aquí. Deberías limpiar el polvo de tu cara”** Pyp respondió.

_“De modo que así es cómo luce el amor...”_   Shireen pensó cuando los miró y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos azules. Grenn le sonrió en respuesta.

**“Mi señora. Es la hora de la cena y tu madre te está esperando.”** Dijo el explorador, haciendo una reverencia.

**“Gracias, Ser Grenn.”**

**“No soy un caballero. Yo sólo soy un ex-granjero, y un explorador pelirrojo cualquiera” ****

Shireen no pudo evitar la risa, larga y clara. Su risa fue seguida por la de Pyp. Grenn simplemente los miró ligeramente confundido. _¿Por qué todo el mundo se echaba a reír cuando trataba de describirse con elocuencia a sí mismo?_

**“Mi señora, Grenn te acompañará a la sala principal. Tengo que terminar de limpiar el techo, pero no me tomará mucho tiempo. Estaré con ustedes tan pronto como termine”** , dijo Pyp.

**“¡Oh, no! Has pasado mucho tiempo conmigo. ¡Por favor, déjame ayudarte!”** El comentario fue emitido tan de repente que Shireen misma no supo de dónde vino su valentía. Ella estaba esperando ser tratada como una princesa inútil, una niña enferma o una mujercita débil, pero la respuesta no fue lo que ella esperaba.

**“¡Seguro; hagamos esto!”** Grenn exclamó.

Shireen y Grenn movieron y limpiaron los muebles, mientras Pyp terminó con las vigas. Después de eso, fregaron el suelo y guardaron las escobas.

**“¡Vamos, mi valiente Uro! ¿Te importaría llevarnos a la sala?... Ya sabes, de la manera en la que siempre nos llevas a Ollie y a mi”** Pyp dijo después de mucho trabajo, risas y polvo. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos estaba cansado, y la sugerencia fue muy bien recibida.

*

El Único Rey Verdadero de Poniente nunca lo había logrado. Era más fácil para él para resistir un asedio de año que el cumplir con aquella tarea imposible. Él había renunciado hacía mucho... Pero esos dos muchachos tontos y desconocidos lo hicieron. La boca de Su Majestad Stannis Baratheon se abrió lentamente, y la sopa en su interior fue visible en el preciso momento en que miró con asombro cómo la princesa entró a la sala principal.

Shireen estaba sentada sobre los hombros de Pyp, y el pequeño mimo a su vez estaba siendo cargado en los anchos hombros de Grenn. Ella llevaba en la mano un plumero, y su pelo, ropa y cara estaban totalmente grises, cubiertos de polvo y algunas telarañas. Desde tan increíble altura, ella se reía y aplaudía como la niña que era.

Ni siquiera el Lord Comandante Snow pudo evitar sonreír cuando Ser Alliser preguntó: **“¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!”** Y todo el mundo vio la forma en que Stannis dejó caer la mandíbula, mientras la pequeña Shireen, respondía riendo y apuntando con el plumero: **“Soy Shireen la Audaz y estos son Pypar el Grande y Grenn, el Valiente Uro. ¡¡ _Rendíos_!!”**

*

** Lo siento, el trabalenguas sólo tiene sentido en inglés.


	2. The young recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This will be the best day of your lives” Pyp whispered with a mischievous grin.

**“Ser Alliser, I know we’re men of the Night’s Watch, not babysitters, but if our Lord Commander Snow gave us the order, there’s nothing we can do. Our Lady needs us and we’ll stay here to fulfill this mission.”** Pyp sighed dramatically.

 **“I agree, my Lord. We are honored to be chosen by Princess Shireen herself to be her personal guards until King Stannis and his men return from Winterfell. We will take care of her as long as her father can’t, Ser”** Grenn added, with his best military voice. The princess was in the yard, standing next to the boys; she looked at the old ranger with a sweet smile.  Ser Alliser just rolled his eyes and walked away. He knew those fools better than Stannis Baratheon, and he just expected them not to do too many stupidities.

Pyp and Grenn stayed there, motionless and deadly serious, looking how the personal guard of the King crossed the main door and marched. Lady Selyse told to be sick, so she got secluded in her bedroom, and the red woman entered to the fortress as soon as Lord Stannis crossed the door. Shireen waved all the soldiers off, shaking softly a handkerchief in his hand, as it was expected from any lady.

 **“Pyp, can we now…?”** The aurochs whispered.

**“No. Wait.”**

**“Can we…?”**

**“No.”**

**“How about now?”**

**“Hush!”**

Long minutes passed, and the men advanced until they crossed the tunnel and the huge door slammed behind their backs.

 **“Psst… I think we’re alone now, Grenn. Take out the things... This will be the best day of your lives”** Pyp whispered with a mischievous grin, as he took something out of his pocket, and showed it to the princess. It was a bag with a soft cloth inside. It was full of cookies. **“I made them today, and let me tell you I’m a specialist in honey and butter cookies”** added, with the cutest grin ever. **“Come, come! We have a lot of things to do!”** After some moments, Grenn joined them. A big sack was hanging from his shoulder

 **“What’s this, Pyp?”** Shireen asked

 **“These are some of Olly’s clothes, Shireen. Hope you like them.”** Pyp answered **“He is** **one of our youngest recruits, he left them some days ago, and he won’t need them this quite soon.”**

Shireen just looked at them confused.

 **“You won’t have a lot of fun if you are all worried about your dress and your cape”** Grenn pointed.

After some moments, the princess looked like one of the young recruits. She made herself a ponytail, and adjusted the hood of the cloak. The grayscale marks were almost covered and Shireen felt comfortable and happy. 

 **“What will we do now, Grenn?”** The princess inquired, smiling.

**“Ehmm… Maybe we could…”**

**“Snowballs!!!”** Pyp screamed and, before the Aurochs could react, his beard got covered by a thick layer of snow. **“Everybody against Grenn!!”** Shireen didn’t have a second thought. She fired a row of snowballs against his new friend.

The Aurochs jumped back, took a huge amount of snow and equipped himself behind a bench. He formed a bunch of snowballs, as Pyp and Shireen ran through the yard trying to find a good position for launching their coordinated attack.

 For a moment, Grenn lost his friends from his sight, but his instinct told him to be aware, and then he turned around swiftly with a snowball in his hand. Something moved behind him, and without hesitation, he threw the ball with all his strength.

The snowball landed fully on Shireen’s face.

For a second, Grenn held his breathe. It is well known that a commoner who hits a princess deserves death. He didn’t react, until a happy voice brought him back to earth. **“Come on Pyp!! It’s your turn!”** Shireen yelled, and then, the little mummer jumped on Grenn’s back, filling the hooded vest of the Aurochs with snow.

Any trace of tension dissolved. The princess and her guardians tumbled to the ground, still laughing and throwing snow each other. Finally, Pyp and Shireen fell over Grenn’s broad chest, right on a big pile of stray. 

 **“Yield, Yield!!”** Grenn laughed sonorously

 **“We won, Pyp. This is amazing!”** the princess exclaimed.

 **“And we’re still beginning, my lady!”** Pyp said, wiggling his ears

After some hours, Shireen had proved to be a good archer, but her best abilities were the knots and no one ran faster than the Princess. She was also amazing at sword fighting with a training stick, too. After all, Grenn was a great instructor, and he could imbue his skills and enthusiasm in any recruit.

The day was long and before they’ve noticed it, they had also taught Shireen how to peel potatoes and cook some onion and cheese soup, too. The sweet princess had asked him to teach her how to cook the famous Pyp-style-Onion-soup. **“You never know when you’ll need to prepare food with scarce or bad ingredients, so, it’s better learn to do wonders with few things”** However, Grenn was the best kitchen assistant, and the meal was great. Right before the dinner, Pyp also showed them how to do somersaults… At least he tried. Shireen was very light, and cart-wheels were easy for her, but Grenn proved to be a total failure.

At the end of the day, in the intimacy of their cell, Pyp sang for them as they ate the last cookies. Grenn simply reclined his head on Pyp’s lap and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Shireen took the chance and made tiny braids in Grenn’s beard, as she laughed softly.

Sometimes, Pyp believed that Olly was more like a little brother to Grenn than anyone in the Wall; they always went fishing, and the ranger was teaching him how to track animals in the wild, and everything he knew about medicinal herbs.  Now that he looked at his love with the young princess, with his reddish hair and his clumsy ways, he smiled, with something new in his mind.

An idea. A dream. A hope.

 For an instant, Pyp dreamed with a little house in the middle of a wheat field. The mere image in his mind made him sigh. There would be apple trees, a nice dog, and some cows and horses, too; after work, Grenn would play daily with their children -for some reason, Shireen was one of them- and, after dinner, Pyp would sing for them. When the children were finally asleep, Grenn and he would retreat to their cozy bedroom, and Pyp would give himself to his beloved every night, among kisses and smiles. All of them would certainly live happily.

The truth was quite different.

They were at war, and the Wall was probably the most dangerous place in the world, but as long as he could see his beloved Grenn, playing like this with that child; as long as he could admire the kindness and bravery of the princess, he would keep feeling this incomparable thing inside his chest, and then, he would be brave, no matter what.

 

* * *

**“Ser Alliser, Sé que somos hombres de la Guardia de la Noche, no niñeras, pero si nuestro Lord Comandante Snow nos dio la orden, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Nuestra señora nos necesita y nos quedaremos aquí para cumplir esta misión”** Pyp suspiró dramáticamente.

 **“Estoy de acuerdo, mi Lord. Nos sentimos honrados al haber sido elegidos por la Princesa Shireen en persona como sus guardias personales hasta que el Rey Stannis y sus hombres vuelvan de Invernalia. Nos encargaremos de ella en tanto su padre no pueda, señor.”** Grenn añadió con su mejor voz militar. La princesa estaba en el patio, de pie junto a los chicos, y miró al viejo explorador con una dulce sonrisa. Ser Alliser simplemente rodó los ojos y se marchó de allí. El conocía a aquellos tontos mejor que Stannis Baratheon, y sólo esperaba que no cometiesen demasiadas estupideces

Pyp y Grenn permanecieron allí, inmóviles y mortalmente serios, observando como la guardia personal del rey cruzaba la puerta principal y se marchaba. Lady Selyse dijo estar enferma y se recluyó en su dormitorio, y la mujer roja entró a la fortaleza en cuanto Lord Stannis cruzó la puerta. Shireen despidió a los soldados agitando suavemente un pañuelo en su mano, como se esperaba de cualquier dama.

 **“¿Pyp, ya podemos…?** El Uro susurró

**“No. Espera”**

**“¿Podemos…?”**

**“No”**

**“¿Qué tal ahora?”**

**“Shh!”**

Largos minutos transcurrieron, los hombres avanzaron hasta cruzar el túnel y la enorme puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

 **“Psst... creo que estamos solos ahora, Grenn. Saca las cosas... Este será el mejor día de sus vidas”** Pyp susurró con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostraba a la princesa. Era una bolsa con un paño suave por dentro. Estaba lleno de galletas. **“Las hice hoy, y déjame decirte que soy un especialista en galletas de miel y mantequilla”** , agregó, con la sonrisa más linda de todos los tiempos. **“¡Vengan, vengan! Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer!”** Después de algunos momentos, Grenn se unió a ellos. Un gran saco colgaba de su hombro

 **“¿Qué es esto, Pyp?”** Preguntó Shireen

 **“Estas son algunas de las ropas de Olly, Shireen. Espero que te gusten.”** Respondió Pyp **“Él es uno de nuestros reclutas más jóvenes; las dejó hace unos días, y no las va a necesitar pronto.”**

Shireen simplemente los miró confundida.

 **“No te divertirás tanto si estás toda preocupada por tu vestido y tu capa”** señaló Grenn.

Después de algunos momentos, la princesa parecía uno de los jóvenes reclutas de la Guardia. Se hizo una cola de caballo, y ajustó la capucha del manto. Las marcas de la psoriagris estaban casi cubiertas y Shireen se sentía cómoda y feliz.

 **“¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Grenn?”** La princesa preguntó, sonriendo.

**“Ehmm... Pues tal vez podríamos...”**

**“¡¡¡Bolas de nieve!!!”** Pyp gritó y, antes de que el Uro pudiera reaccionar, la barba le quedó cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve. **“¡¡Todos contra Grenn!!”** Shireen no lo pensó dos veces y disparó una hilera de bolas de nieve contra su nuevo amigo.

El Uro saltó hacia atrás, tomó una gran cantidad de nieve y se pertrechó detrás de un banco. Formó un grupo de bolas de nieve, mientas Pyp y Shireen corrían por el patio tratando de encontrar una buena posición para lanzar su ataque coordinado.

 Por un momento, Grenn perdió a sus amigos de su vista, pero su instinto le advirtió que fuera cauto, y se dio la vuelta con rapidez con una bola de nieve en la mano. Algo se movió detrás de él, y sin dudarlo, lanzó la bola con todas sus fuerzas.

La bola de nieve se estrelló de lleno en la cara de Shireen.

Por un segundo, Grenn contuvo la respiración. Es bien sabido que un plebeyo que golpea una princesa merece la muerte. Él no reaccionó, hasta que una voz feliz lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra. **“¡¡Vamos Pyp!! ¡Es tu turno!”** Shireen gritó, y luego, el pequeño mimo saltó sobre la espalda de Grenn, llenándole con nieve la capucha del chaleco.

Cualquier rastro de tensión se disolvió. La princesa y sus guardianes cayeron al suelo, sin dejar de reír y de lanzarse nieve unos a otros. Por último, Pyp y Shireen cayeron sobre el ancho pecho de Grenn, justo en una gran pila de paja.

 **“¡¡Me rindo, me rindo!!”** Grenn reía sonoramente

 **“Ganamos, Pyp. ¡Esto es increíble!”** , Exclamó la princesa.

 **“Y apenas estamos empezando, mi señora!”** Pyp dijo, moviendo las orejas.

Después de algunas horas, Shireen había demostrado ser una buena arquera, pero sus mejores habilidades eran los nudos y nadie corría más rápido que la princesa. Ella también era increíble practicando esgrima con un palo de entrenamiento, también. Después de todo, Grenn era un gran instructor, y podía imbuir a sus habilidades y entusiasmo en cualquier recluta.

El día fue largo y antes de haberlo notado, también le habían enseñado a Shireen cómo pelar patatas y cocinar un poco de sopa de cebolla y queso. La dulce princesa había pedido que le enseñaran cómo elaborar la famosa _sopa de cebolla al estilo Pyp_. **“Nunca se sabe cuándo deberás preparar la comida con escasos o malos ingredientes, así, es mejor aprender a hacer maravillas con pocas cosas”** Grenn era el mejor ayudante de cocina, y la comida quedó genial. Justo antes de la cena, Pyp también les mostró cómo hacer volteretas... Al menos lo intentó. Shireen era muy ligera, y las ruedas de carro le resultaron  sumamente fáciles, pero Grenn resultó ser un fracaso total.

Al final del día, en la intimidad de su celda, Pyp cantó para ellos mientras comían las últimas galletas. Grenn simplemente reclinó su cabeza en el regazo de Pyp y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Shireen aprovechó la oportunidad y tejió diminutas trenzas en la barba del explorador, mientras se reía en voz baja.

A veces, Pyp creía que Olly era más como un hermano pequeño para Grenn que nadie en el Muro; siempre iban a pescar, y el explorador le enseñaba cómo rastrear animales en la naturaleza, y todo lo que sabía acerca de las hierbas medicinales. Ahora que él miró a su amor con la joven princesa, con su pelo rojizo y sus maneras torpes, él sonrió, con algo nuevo en su mente.

Una idea. Un sueño. Una esperanza.

Por un instante, Pyp soñó con una pequeña casa en el medio de un campo de trigo. La mera imagen en su mente lo hizo suspirar. Habría manzanos, un buen perro, y algunas vacas y caballos también; después del trabajo, Grenn jugaría todos los días con sus pequeños-por alguna razón, Shireen era una de ellos- y, después de la cena, Pyp les cantaría. Cuando los niños finalmente estuviesen dormidos, Grenn y él se retirarían a su acogedora habitación y Pyp se entregaría a su amado cada noche, entre besos y sonrisas. Todos ellos ciertamente vivirían felices.

La verdad era muy diferente.

Ellos estaban en guerra, y el Muro era probablemente el lugar más peligroso del mundo, pero siempre y cuando pudiese ver a su querido Grenn, jugando así con esa niña; en tanto pudiera admirar la bondad y la valentía de la princesa, él seguiría sintiendo esta cosa incomparable dentro de su pecho, y entonces, sería valiente, sin importar nada.

* * *


End file.
